Hanzo Shimada
Hanzo Shimada is a member of Overwatch and the brother of Genji Shimada. He appears as a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Hanzo is a Japanese man, with brown hair and brown facial hair. He has a tattoo on his right arm and shoulder, and a robotic hand on his left arm. He also has robotic legs. Hanzo wears brown-ish very-dark-green-ish clothing as well. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Hanzo carries a special bow, which has unlimited arrows. Abilities *Hanzo can use his Ultimate, which fires out a large blue dragon that hurts and possibly kills anything in its path. *His bow can shoot out an arrow that can allow him and his allies to see any enemies nearby where the arrow hit. *Hanzo is rather fast and can climb well. Personality TBA Pre-Clash Biography The Shimada family was established centuries ago, a clan of assassins whose power grew over the years, enabling them to build a vast criminal empire out of Hanamura that profited from lucrative trade in arms and illegal substances. As the eldest son of the family's head, Hanzo was bound by duty to succeed his father and rule the Shimada empire. From a young age, he was trained for that responsibility, displaying a natural aptitude for leadership and possessing an innate understanding of strategy and tactics. He also excelled in more practical areas: he was a prodigy in martial arts, swordplay, and bowmanship. Upon the death of his father, the clan elders instructed Hanzo to straighten out his wayward younger brother, Genji, so that he, too, might help rule the Shimada empire. When his brother refused, Hanzo was forced to kill him. Unbeknownst to Hanzo, however, Genji narrowly survived the attempt with the help of Overwatch. This act broke Hanzo's heart and drove him to reject his father's legacy, ultimately leading him to abandon the clan and all that he had worked so hard to attain. Seeing this as betrayal, the clan declared Hanzo an enemy and assassins were sent time and again to kill him. That was ten years ago. Now, Hanzo travels the world, perfecting his skills as a warrior, attempting to restore his honor and put the ghosts of his past to rest, honing his murderous skills all the while. At some point he visited Numbani, but did not find the city to be to his liking. On the tenth anniversary of Genji's death, as he had done every year, Hanzo broke into Shimada Castle and took down the guards before they could alert anyone. In the main room in front of the sword display he lit an incense offering and prayed to honor Genji. He however called out an apparent assassin that he knew to be there, revealed to be a cybernetic ninja. The ninja asked Hanzo about honoring his brother, yet also being his killer. Hanzo initiated a battle between them, openly admitting that his actions were about duty, but also a burden he carried and that it didn't mean he didn't honor Genji. The ninja countered that to show honor, it should be done through one's actions, not incense offerings. Hanzo tried the Dragonstrike to take down his opponent, only to be shocked when the ninja revealed the Shimada ability to control dragons as well, turning the Dragonstrike right back at him, and took the full brunt of the attack. Defeated and with the ninja's wakizashi at his neck, Hanzo told him to go ahead and kill him, but the ninja refused, saying he would not grant Hanzo's wish for death and that he still had a purpose in life. To Hanzo's shock, the ninja then called him "brother", revealing himself to be Genji, still alive, and to prove it unlocked his facemask to show his eyes. Hanzo was a bit disturbed at seeing Genji's physical changes, but Genji stated that he was at peace with it and had forgiven Hanzo's actions: now Hanzo needed to forgive himself. Times were changing, stated Genji, and Hanzo would soon have to pick a side. Retrieving a loosed arrow Hanzo aimed it, angrily declaring Genji a fool in believing that real life was like their father's stories. Genji conceded that he might be a fool for believing that there was hope for Hanzo, but nevertheless did, which gave Hanzo pause. Asking him to think about it, Genji vanished with a smoke screen. With much to contemplate, Hanzo returned to the main room to finish his offering. Notable Actions Nirn Hanzo started out in Helgen, where he then shot Undyne in the face. Relationships Genji Undyne Hanzo shot Undyne in the face, believing her to be an oni. Trivia *Originally, Genji and Hanzo were going to be one person, but later separated into siblings. Category:H Category:Player Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Members of Overwatch Category:Archers Category:Japanese Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Newcomers